


Give me a million reasons

by omen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 666 words im not meant for this writing life, Fluff, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen/pseuds/omen
Summary: AGED TYLER AND JOSH





	

Young Tyler and Josh were famous. Celebrities that shot to fame and were there to stay. 

 

They lived to their fullest, enjoyed every embrace from each other and nights spent together cuddled up for warmth. Inseparable, one may say.

 

As they entered the later parts of their lives, Tyler's knees hurt to jump around, could not sing as well as before, often complained of aches and started to stay away from Taco Bell and Redbull.  Josh could not do back flips with agility and ease, became hard of hearing, suffered from migraines often and followed Tyler in his pursuit of the healthy diet.

 

But, they had each other and their love which if anything, grew and swelled with every passing day.

 

Every night Josh held Tyler close to himself, and they would fall asleep, soft snores and sleepy sighs.

 

Every morning Tyler woke up in Josh's arms, oh so safe arms keeping him from the horrors of the nights, claws of attacking demons and spirits. 

 

They kept their hearts close to each other and every day their demons retreated further away, eventually vanishing with a weak shrill, a desperate cry for mercy.

 

 

 ----------------------

_50s_

 

Tyler celebrated his 50th birthday today. It was a rather chill event because it occurred to him that he actually is pretty old. Not that he did not try to have a good time, but his best friend Jenna told him, "At this age, getting high for you means it's time to take your blood pressure medicine."

 

Tyler scoffed and turned to Josh with a pout. Unable to resist, Josh pecks his lips, a move that was loudly protested by Jenna, before suggesting a movie marathon. 

 

On Tyler's 50th birthday, he laid on the couch in between his best friend, and husband, watching the Imitation Game. He sniffled at the end, despite having watched it multiple times. Immediately, Josh pulls his shaking figure into his chest and lays a soft kiss on the top of his head. He whispers sweet nothings into his ear, determined to be a romantic til the end of his life. Tyler burrows further into Josh's broad chest, playing with Josh's tattooed arm, gently tracing the faded colors.

\-----------------

 

_70s_

 

Tyler and Josh are 70 years old now.

 

Josh travels with a walking stick, no longer able to support himself with his weak legs. He often wears a hearing aid, after having lost majority of his hearing capability due to old age. Honestly, he only wears it just to hear Tyler's voice. No matter what, Tyler's soft voice is something that he would never be ready to lose.

 

Tyler developed dementia. He often forgets things easily, where'd he put his TV remote, whether he switched off the kettle before he left to join Josh in the room, or if he said good morning to Josh. But one thing that never seems to slip his mind is Josh. He may forget who his nurse is, still sometimes thought Jenna was still alive. But Josh seems to have permanently bonded himself into Tyler's mind, occupies his thoughts still everyday.

 

Even as they have grown old, they sometimes still behave like a freshly wedded couple, earning disgusted looks from the stranger on the roads. But who cares?

 

Not those two.

\-------------------

 

"Tyler? Where are you?"

 

Josh trudges down the hallway, in search of his beloved bean of a husband. He hobbles along slowly, but surely as he's determined to find his little flower bean.

 

He turns the corner to find Tyler facing the window, looking out onto the sunset, silent with eyes glazed over. He gently lays a hand on Tyler's bony shoulder and Tyler breaks out of his trance. Their eyes meet and it's like when they first met, love blossoms deep within each other's eyes and they gaze into their partner, their worlds, for a bit.

 

Finally, Josh speaks up, "Let's go have dinner, baby."

 

He smiles, because Tyler's nose scrunches up in confusion and he asks what time is it again.

 

 

 


End file.
